


A propos de toi

by Laxxo



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxxo/pseuds/Laxxo
Summary: Susie rejoint Lancer pour une nouvelle carrière : celle de devenir un méchant de jeu vidéo ! Alors qu'elle a hâte de pouvoir enfin être qui elle est vraiment, Lancer lui fait comprendre qu'elle y gagne bien plus que de tout simplement agir comme elle le souhaite.





	A propos de toi

**Author's Note:**

> Quand une histoire sort du plus profond de mon cerveau comme ça, faut pas chercher plus loin. Faut poster et c'est tout !
> 
> Bonjour à tous :), je fais pas beaucoup d'histoires, mais j'espère que celle là réchauffera vos coeurs plein de love...J'ai joué à Deltarune récemment, et quelle fut ma joie de rencontrer ses personnages, plus particulièrement Susie et Lancer (vu qu'on connait pas grand chose de Kris et Ralsei, mais ça viendra...).
> 
> S'il faut situer cette histoire, c'est pile après le moment où Susie quitte Kris et Ralsei pour rejoindre le camp des méchants.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Être un méchant, ce n'est pas si mal. Il n'y avait qu'à les voir tous les deux pour s'en convaincre : ils se pâmaient quand les sujets du roi leur faisaient des éloges tous en chœur, tout le monde se tenait à carreau face à eux, et personne n'osait leur lancer des piques concernant leur manière d'être. La terreur est vraiment la meilleure arme pour se faire respecter.

Susie s'en est convaincue : mieux vaut attiser la crainte chez les autres plutôt que de se lier à eux d'une autre manière. Dans la situation inverse, ce serait elle qui aurait peur d'eux. Impensable ! Elle valait mieux que ça !

Et dire que tout était parti d'un rire diabolique... Une opportunité, et TAC ! La vie change. Elle semble ne tenir presque à rien.

Et la cerise sur le gâteau : le repas gratuit. Lancer vient de lui montrer la meilleure chose qu'elle n'ait jamais mangé après la craie : la sauce piquante ! Et c'est méchamment bon !

Susie a plein de sauce piquante sur les mains. Elle les essuie sur la souche, mais sans succès. Il lui en reste entre les doigts.

Lancer ouvre la bouche pour en sortir sa langue et lécher toute la sauce entre ses doigts, dans chaque interstice, un à un. Pas entre ses doigts à elle, mais entre les siens à lui, car sa main aussi est couverte de sauce.

"Bon, maintenant que tu fais partie intégrante de mon groupe, on devrait se dire deux ou trois petites choses sur nous."

Susie écarquille les yeux. "En quel honneur ?

\- Bah ! Des méchants comme nous, on pourrait facilement se marcher l'un sur l'autre si on n'a pas conscience des habitudes de l'autre ! Mieux vaut faire équipe de la meilleure manière qui soit, non ?

\- ...je pensais plutôt que les méchants s'en fichait du bien-être de l'autre, tant qu'ils rient bien ensembles."

Lancer lui tire la langue. "Ah bon. Bah je peux rien en dire, c'est toi la prof !

\- ...mais ton idée est pas si mal tu sais ? Ce serait grave dommage que tu te trouves entre moi et mes proies, et que t'en meures."

Il lui rit au nez. "Aucun risque !"

Elle se montre menaçante. "Tu m'en crois pas capable ?

\- Oh, t'en es tellement capable que j'adorerais que tu le fasses ! Comme ça, tu me montrerais comment bien torturer quelqu'un ! Mais j'ai trop peur de plus être là à la fin de la leçon pour pouvoir l'appliquer par la suite..."

Elle baisse les épaules. Manquerait plus que le petit se fiche d'elle et qu'il doute de sa force...

Il ne lui resterait rien si ça lui arrivait.

"Bon, c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

\- Attends...c'est ça que tu voulais savoir de moi ?

\- C'est un début, nan ?

\- En quoi ça va nous aider à mieux nous entendre pendant notre collaboration ?

\- Heu...si un jour, on construit une machine de la mort qui tue, il faudra bien lui donner une couleur ! Allez, c'est quelle couleur que tu préfères ? Je m'impatiente, moi !

\- Et pourquoi je te le dirais !

\- Moi c'est le bleuanc.

\- C'est même pas une couleur !"

Lancer parait extrêmement étonné par ce propos. Il enfonce dramatiquement son poing contre sa poitrine, comme si cette flatterie le brûlait de l'intérieur.

Susie n'y comprend rien.

"Nan, t'as raison, on devrait faire un truc plus audacieux et moins personnel pour commencer... Oh, je sais ! ça te dirait que l'on fasse un tour en moto sur les murs du château ? ça, ça serait tordant !"

Susie explose de joie et se trouve déjà à l'arrière de la moto. "Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?!"

...

Après le tour de moto, les deux ne sont pas plus avancés. Lancer parait morose. "On a passé des heures à préparer une attaque combinée, mais je ne sais toujours rien de toi, c'est gênant.

\- T'es toujours avec cette idée en tête ?

\- Bah, c'est que...c'est important, non ?

\- Pas tellement ! J'ai vu des tonnes de gens faire équipe entre elles, sans rien savoir de l'autre, et beaucoup de fois ça marche !

\- Ah oui ? T'as vu ça où ?

\- En...en classe. On doit réaliser des travaux de groupes quelques fois, et il suffit de persuader l'autre de faire tout le boulot pour que l'équipe fonctionne.

\- Tu veux vraiment que seul l'un d'entre nous fasse tout le boulot ? C'est une relation patron-larbin ça. Rien à voir !

\- T'aimes pas ça ?

\- C'est que j'ai toujours eu ce genre de relation avec tout le monde. Je donne les ordres, on les applique, et moi de mon côté j'avance pas. Quand je leur donne des ordres, c'est pas pour qu'ils les fasse en raison de mon titre, mais plutôt comme si je leur demandait un service.

\- C'est quoi la différence ?

\- On donne des ordres à des personnes qui nous détestent et qu'on n'apprécie pas, mais on demande de l'aide aux personnes que l'on apprécie. Moi j'en ai marre d'aimer personne."

Au début, Susie renifle, l'air de rien. Mais en elle se passe beaucoup de chose.

Puis son esprit rayonne.

Elle ricane.

Il ne comprend pas tout de suite.

Puis il ricane aussi.

Mais il ne comprend toujours pas. Il se sent un peu bête sur le coup.

Quand elle se calme, elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, l'air de vouloir lui dévorer le visage par passion. "Le blond.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le blond, c'est ma couleur préférée."

Il rayonne.

"Oh ! C'est un début. Moi c'est le bleuanc.

\- ARRÊTE AVEC- " Elle se calme à la seconde et soupire. Nul besoin de s'énerver. "C'est quoi cette couleur ? ça ressemble à quoi ?

\- A une couleur !

\- Oui, mais son aspect ? C'est du bleu ? Du blanc ? De l'azur ?

\- C'est juste la couleur préférée de Lancer !"

Après une explication rocambolesque de ce qu'est le bleuanc, Susie comprend mieux. C'est tout simplement la couleur préférée de Lancer. Faut pas chercher plus loin.

Nan, sérieusement. Faut pas chercher trop loin avec lui...

Il la félicite. "Et ben tu vois ? Tu piges vite !

\- C'est pas ce qu'on me dit en classe.

\- C'est quoi une classe en fait ? J'en ai jamais vu.

\- C'est un endroit avec plein d'idiots qui m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil.

\- Oh, c'est une sorte de château de cartes ?

\- Je comprends pas la comparaison."

Lancer lui explique ainsi sa vie au château. "La vérité, c'est que j'ai plein de sujets, mais si ça n'avait été que moi sans mon papa, personne ne m'aurait jamais écouté. Ils le font juste parce que mon père les surveille tous. C'est un peu lassant à la longue. Tout ce qui les motive c'est la peur. Mais le jour où je me retrouverai dans le pétrin, et que tout le monde aura voulu depuis tout ce temps se débarrasser de moi...je crains que personne ne viendra me sauver. Et je ne veux pas que personne ne vienne à mon secours. C'est trop bête de mourir sans témoin et sans personne pour nous pleurer."

Il renifle.

"Mais le vrai souci, c'est que c'est ma faute. J'ai jamais su y faire avec les autres. Ils me trouvent tous énervants. J'ai jamais réussi à me lier à eux. Du coup, je préfère encore plus les énerver ! Comme ça on m'ignore pas !"

Cette idée n'est pas étrangère à Susie.

"Mais avoir un vrai équipier, ça c'est le pied ! On est là, deux contre tous, et on terrorise tout le monde à deux sans jamais se trahir entre nous ! C'est cool !

\- Et du coup, tu veux qu'on commence par où avec ce projet d'équipe ?

\- Eh bin, on pourrait commencer par trouver un nom de code pour chacun !

\- Je serai $ l_l $ l 3.

\- Sérieux, comment ça se prononce ce truc ?" Il explose de rire.

Susie ne trouve pas ça spécialement drôle, mais elle rit aussi. "Débrouille toi pour le savoir !"

Après une série de noms loufoques hurlés à pleins poumons successivement par chacun, ils en arrivent ààààààà...rien. Ils trouveront plus tard.

Susie est plutôt concentrée sur le fait qu'elle parle.

Elle parle !

Genre, comme parler avec quelqu'un, pas se contenter de dire oui pour se débarrasser des engueulades, ou des menaces qu'elle lance habituellement.

En pensant à tout ça, elle ne s'en rend pas compte, mais elle a le regard perdu ailleurs, qui a le malheur de se poser sur Lancer.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à dévorer tout ça des yeux ?" Il parle de la sauve piquante qui se trouve au devant de lui.

Susie sent ses yeux piquer et se gorger d'eau. Elle prend de la sauce salsa et se la met dans les yeux pour le cacher.

Au final, elle pleure beaucoup plus, on ne sait pourquoi.

"Susie, c'était juste une façon de parler !"


End file.
